<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What family means by GamingEvil_5467</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677306">What family means</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingEvil_5467/pseuds/GamingEvil_5467'>GamingEvil_5467</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Luffy Being Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingEvil_5467/pseuds/GamingEvil_5467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is a marine, but things take a turn when he realises it's his brother on the stand for execution. Also, different devil fruit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flashback scenes are outlined in bold italics with beginning and ending. </p><p>Thoughts and internal conversation will be in the form of italics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[MarineFord]</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Flashback Begins]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“This is what it means to be a pirate”, Shanks said.</p><p>Luffy was in tears as he watched Shanks clutch onto his wound. He had lost his arm not moments ago as the pair straddled in the middle of the ocean.</p><p>“Adventure, gold and freedom are the perks, but battles and loses. They’re the real deal”, he said solemnly.</p><p>Luffy continued to cry. Every often, a crying wail will turn to tears.</p><p>“It’s alright Luffy”, Shanks soothed with his one good arm wrapped around Luffy.</p><p>In the distance, he could see his ship approaching with his crew on board. He was so grateful that help was around. Especially more so when the sails were of his crew. He felt Shanks push him towards the ladder on the side of the ship. His friends, that he would see at the bar were all there waiting for him.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he held his tears he climbed up the ladders to get onto the main deck of the ship. It was not long till Shanks was on board with his crew attending to him.</p><p>
  <em>He lost his arm, because of me. </em>
</p><p>“Luffy”, Shanks said coming forwards. “It was not your fault”.</p><p>He tried ever so hard to stop the tears, but he couldn’t, “It was. I was too weak”.</p><p>Shanks knelt forward as he placed his hand on his head with a smile, “No Luffy”.</p><p>It was instinctive, he clenched onto Shanks as he hugged him.</p><p>“I don’t think I want to be a pirate anymore”, Luffy whispered ever so quietly.</p><p>“Oh”, Shanks laughed, though Luffy was sure he saw a slight hesitation in his eyes.</p><p>“Yes”, Luffy muffled.</p><p>“Well, you can be whatever you want Luffy”, shanks said solemnly with a smile.</p><p>“I… I will be a Marine. Like grandpa wanted”, said Luffy.</p><p>Silence was bestowed upon them as the calming seas crashed against the ship. Even Shanks’ crew were silent. All eager to know what Shanks was going to say. The more the silence went on, Luffy thought Shanks was going to be upset.</p><p>But that silence was filled with a burst of bellowing laughter, a howl like none other but so pure, “Luffy, you can be a Marine if you want”, Shanks crackled.</p><p>It was relieving, that Shanks was okay with it, but he still had one question, “will we still be friends?”.</p><p>Before Luffy knew it, he was being pulled into a hug by Shanks, “Always Luffy. Who knows, maybe you will catch me?”, Shanks said with a wink.</p><p>Even the crew laughed at that as they began their sail back to port to take Luffy back.</p><p>Externally, Luffy was happy that Shanks was okay with it, but he could not help but decide if this was truly what he wanted. He was not sure, but every time he looked out to the sea, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. what was light blue would turn a shade of darkness. <em>Is the sea disagreeing with me?</em></p><p>“Nah, the darkness is because the ship is giving a shadow”, chuckled Lucky Roax as he continued to eat on the side of the deck. “Want something to eat Luffy?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Flashback Ends]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Luffy”, Nami said.</p><p>Luffy realised he must have zoned out. Rather grateful that he was back and thinking again. In his fist was the scrunched-up newspaper article. <em>The execution of Ace. </em></p><p>“You all better jump off into the small dinghies”, mused Luffy as he stared ahead.</p><p>“You are mad”, Zoro said smirking while taking a sip of his sake.</p><p>“The Marine will be out for me after today”, Luffy said as he turned to face his crew. “You have futures here, at the Marine. Do not throw them out for me”.</p><p>It was quick, there was a sound at first which was quickly followed up by a searing pain to the side of his face.</p><p>“Do you think we joined you because of you being with the Marine? No”, Seethed Nami.</p><p>In the back, Sanji having a growl could be heard. <em>Him and his love rush for women, </em>mused Luffy.</p><p>“Besides, you need us”, Franky said smirking.</p><p>“Yup yup, Luffy sama”, said Chopper.</p><p>He did not deserve them. Without them, he would have been long dead.</p><p>“MarineFord up ahead”, Nami said.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>Whitebeard was down, kneeling. His eyes were bloodshot and blurred as black dots swam in no apparent direction in his eye view. His crew was suffering and deep down, he was beginning to doubt this rescue mission.</p><p>The Marines were well prepared, especially as they had allied themselves with rogue pirates and the warlords.</p><p>He could just about see Ace kneeling on the stand for his execution, with Garp and Sengoku on either side watching on. <em>How distasteful, </em>he mused.</p><p>He looked to his side, Marco and every one of the division leaders had sea prism stone clasped on them. <em>Bastards, </em>he mused. They knew that sea prism stone would prevent them from using their devil fruit powers.</p><p>“This is the end”, Akainu said as he had his fist ablaze.</p><p>Whitebeard sighed. He could hear the cries of his family, from those who were on the ship, to those on the shore as well as Ace.</p><p>He tried to stand, but he could not. His bones were growing old. <em>Too much sake, </em>he thought.</p><p><em>How many times has Marco said, I need to take it easy, </em>he wondered.</p><p>He saw magma sliding from Akainu’s hand as it dripped to the floor. Smothered in smoke, it burned like the sun. He watched how it came from above. It was nearing him, ever so slowly.</p><p>
  <em>Was this the end? </em>
</p><p>But then he heard something. A ship that had boarded MarineFord. The shunt was unmistaken as the hull hit the land.</p><p>Marines all around muttered, “It’s Captain Luffy”.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>Sengoku’s voice could be heard by all as he stood on the pedestal of Ace’s execution. “Luffy, don’t get involved”.</p><p>Garp also stepped forward, “Luffy you need to leave, now”.</p><p>Luffy’s eyes were covered by his Marine hat, but even Garp knew the dark glint in his grandson’s eyes.</p><p>“You have something of mine”, Luffy uttered as he stared at Ace.</p><p>“Luffy”, cried Ace.</p><p>“You are a Marine, boy”, Sengoku shouted.</p><p>Perching his Marine coat, he pulled it across as it tore against his body. He brought it forward as he stared at it.</p><p>“Grandpa… do you remember when I was young. I would always say that I would grow up to be Pirate King?”, Luffy asked, but not expecting an answer.</p><p>“You thought it was for wealth, power or something cruel, but the more I think about it. it’s Freedom”, he continued.</p><p>He let go of his Marine coat. Against the wind, it glided side to side as it fell. “Consider this as me being done with the Marine”, he said.</p><p>Pointing at Luffy’s crew, “Detain him, now”, Sengoku shouted.</p><p>But no one moved. Sengoku eyed them. Everyone took their Marine coat off and threw it aside.</p><p>“You would side with a traitor?”, Roared Akainu from the stands as he towered over Whitebeard.</p><p>“Well, he is our Captain”, Zoro said as if he had just stated the obvious.</p><p>Sanji and Nami snorted at the way Zoro stated the obvious while chopper was shaking his head fast at them. As if their reactions had made their situation they are in more deplorable.</p><p>Akainu sneered, “You raised your family wrong Garp”, he shouted.</p><p>“Garp, I am sorry… but I have too”, Sengoku said.</p><p>He could see the frustration building within Garp. They were colleagues of the older generation, they were friends. But even Garp knew what was happening now.</p><p>He looked down at his Grandson as tears began trickling down his face.</p><p>“Begin the execution”, Sengoku shouted as the two executioners took their position.</p><p>Sengoku was not sure as to what happened, in the corner of his eye he could see Luffy had already jumped onto the land was making a run through the Marines. In the other corner, he could see the cross knives coming into play above Ace’s neck.</p><p>But then everything slowed down. Luffy had uttered one word, “No”.</p><p><em>Impossible, instinctive conquering Haki, </em>thought Garp. He knew his grandson was capable of such feat, as he had spent his youth surrounded by Shanks, but he never thought he would manage it at such a young age.</p><p>Even Sengoku, was loss for words as he stared at the boy. <em>He is making a mockery of the marines, </em>he thought.</p><p>Between Luffy and Ace, was Whitebeard and the three admirals.</p><p>“You’re scary”, Kizaru noted as he stood behind Akainu.</p><p>“But you are mistaken if you think you’ll beat us”, said Aokiji as ice began to cover his face.</p><p>“Tenacity, perseverance and indomitable spirit. Qualities every marine should have. But you are traitor right now Luffy. You very well know where I stand on such matters”, Akainu said.</p><p>“Brat”, Whitebeard coughed as blood spluttered out of his mouth. “This is no place for kids”.</p><p>He could come up with a quirky reply as he would want to, but in that moment all he wanted was Ace. If that meant being a traitor, he graciously accepted. The ground began to split open ever so slowly and lava began to pour from the ground.</p><p>“You would willingly risk the lives of your comrades? For what end? You have sent countless of pirates to the impel before”, uttered Akainu as he stared at the lava spewing from the ground.</p><p>“That changed when you put my brother on the execution stand”, Luffy said, but he could not help but agree. <em>I am putting my crew at risk. Yet they stand with me. </em></p><p><em>This boy, </em>mused Whitebeard. <em>How saucy. </em></p><p>“And you, the rest of you traitors. You understand what this is right?”, Akainu said as he pointed to the lava, “He plans to blow up MarineFord. You are happy, knowing he will kill the many?”</p><p>Nico Robin was the closest as she let a dark smile glint across the battlefield, “He is only doing what he will do for us”.</p><p>“Even if that means, you are getting killed in the process?”, asked Aokiji.</p><p>“Our Captain is very selfish. You should know that by now. Give him some meat and he’ll happily eat it without caring for anyone else”, said Nami.</p><p>As Zoro struck a Marine down with his one style sword, “And, not forgetting there are times on a journey, where he completely leaves us behind”.</p><p>“The children have just listed bad qualities of their captain”, said Kizaru.</p><p>“You didn’t let us finish”, said Sanji as he kicked a Marine down. “His greatest quality of all. He is selfish about what is his”.</p><p>Even Luffy was lost for words as he listened. He would never forget this moment. This, he promised himself.</p><p>The meaning was clear. That Luffy would do the same for those he considered as his own. Luffy joining the Marines was a lift in spirit but at the same time a concern of annoyance. He was adamant he would recruit his own crew. People that had no qualities of the Marine. At first, they were sceptical, but in the current times, results mattered the most and his crew, got the results when needed.</p><p>“Enough”, roared Akainu as he brought his fist up once again. Magma pouring from his fists. He would deal with the Whitebeard first, then the boy.</p><p>He roared as he began his strike on the old fallen man.</p><p>He should have realised the boy would interfere. He was a traitor after all. Lava flew upright like a volcano erupting as it engulfed his hand. The pain was non-existent, but the hardening lava acted like a wall between him and Whitebeard.</p><p><em>Damn that fruit. The Paramecia version, </em>he mused in annoyance.</p><p>The ground began to split up even more, like a barricading wall, lava poured upright in slow succession. While a few marines thought it would spew, it was controlled. It was obvious by the three admirals that it was there for defending purposes.</p><p>Luffy allowed his whole body to change at will. Lava erupted through his skin as it coated him. he walked through the wall while nodding at whitebeard.</p><p>“I will be the one saving him”, he muttered.</p><p>“You really think you can get past us?”, queered Aokiji as he let a beam of ice escape his palm.</p><p>Luffy moved his head to the side as he smiled.</p><p>He let Lava spew from beneath the ground as a distraction. He watched as Aokiji and Kizaru move out of the way as Akainu stood his ground as magma began to pour from his fists again in preparation of an attack.</p><p>But Luffy was not going to attack. Instead, the ground beneath him crackled as Lava erupted and spewed in directions that no one could fathom. The lava carried him into the sky as it threw him in the direction of where Ace was.</p><p>“Luffy, you need to get out of here”, Ace screamed as tears trickled down his face.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“That brat tricked us”, Akainu said as he looked to give chase.</p><p>“That’s as far as you go today”, said Zoro as he and Sanji entered the frame. “We can’t let the captain do all the work now, can we?”</p><p>“Traitors”, Akainu seethed as his fists raged with magma leaking on either side.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>With a mighty scream, “I will save you Ace. Even if I die trying”.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“Do you really think that you can take me on?”, Akainu asked as he stared at Zoro and Sanji.</p><p>“Well, we’re only acting as a deterrence”, mused Sanji as he had a smoke.</p><p>“And I suppose you won’t let me kill the old man either?”, Akainu asked as he began to eye the fallen Whitebeard.</p><p>“No can do”, Zoro said smirking, “Captain seems to like the old man”.</p><p>“That bastard, it’s probably because Ace is part of his crew”, Akainu said as his fists began to leak magma.</p><p>“Then more the reason not to let the old man die”, Zoro said as he unsheathed his sword.</p><p>Akainu attacked first as Zoro had his three swords on hand. <em>Yaki Oni Giri, </em>he thought as his swords began to light up. Much to the dismay of Akainu, who hoped his swords would melt.</p><p>“Now now, don’t forget about me”, Sanji said as he began the launch from behind. He allowed himself to drop down into a one-handed handstand position as he allowed himself to send a kick towards Akainu’s ribs.</p><p>A lowly grunt escaped Akainu’s grasp. He was annoyed and furious.</p><p>“Now now, you did not think it would be easy did you?”, Sanji said smirking.</p><p>“three sword style”, Zoro muttered as he went for the attack.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“Hold still”, Nami said as she caught up to Marco, the first division commander of Whitebeards.</p><p>“Who.. .what?”, he muttered.</p><p>“Wait”, she said as she broke his chains down.</p><p>“How?”, he muttered as he stared down in disbelief that his hands were free.</p><p>“Before being a marine, I had a past”, she said smirking.</p><p>“Ex-marine, yoi”, he said. “Why did you help me?”</p><p>“You’re here to help Ace, right?”, she asked as she began to run in another direction. “I’ll try to break a few more of the sea prism stones”</p><p><em>Ace, my brother, </em>he mused. <em>Pops, </em>he wondered. Letting his phoenix within rise, blue wings on the go he began to fly in the direction of Pops. Akainu was battling Zoro and Sanji. <em>Luffy’s crew. </em></p><p>They were small but mighty. Marco could not help but be amazed at the sight at hand. It was not long till he landed on Pops side.</p><p>“Pops”, he screamed as he knelt beside Whitebeard.</p><p>“Marco”, Whitebeard said as he gasped for air. “We can let the boy die”.</p><p><em>Boy? he means Luffy, </em>mused Marco.</p><p>“Easy Pops. You need rest”, Marco said.</p><p>“brat”, he chuckled. “Do you think me weak?”</p><p>“Pops… you”, Marco started.</p><p>“I came here, knowing that I would meet my end. I had everything I could ask for. What more could I want more than a Family?”, Whitebeard started as he watched Akainu getting the upper hand on Sanji and Zoro.</p><p>“Pops”, Marco said.</p><p>“But I see the youth now. I see him in Ace’s brother”, Whitebeard continues.</p><p>“Who Pops?”, Marco questioned.</p><p>“Rogers”, Whitebeard said as he stands.</p><p>“Pops”, shouted Marco. “You don’t need to fight”.</p><p>Whitebeard laughed, “What father would I be if I let my children fight their battles alone”.</p><p>Marco could not tell, but he could feel it. the energy and tempo slowly rising within Whitebeard. Like he has been trying to search for something. He could feel the peace and acceptance within him.</p><p>He sees Whitebeard spin his weapon, Murakumogiri. As it spins a twister is born. He watches as the man he grew up to call father lets it land as it causes a quake that stutters the whole of MarineFord and hears him loudly and clearly as he shouts, “Whitebeard pirates! Back Luffy up”.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“Move aside boys”, Whitebeard says as he enters the frame with Murakumogiri.</p><p>“You”, Akainu says as he throws a punch engrossed in magma.</p><p>Whitebeard smiles as he defends with Murakumogiri.</p><p>“He was our fight”, Zoro said as he spluttered blood out.</p><p>“Yeah, ours”, Sanji agreed as he allowed himself to stand.</p><p>Whitebeard smirks. <em>They are all so tasty, </em>he mused.</p><p>“Marco, get the others and push on”, he said as he ushered a huge grin over his face.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>Franky, Chopper and Brook were at the rear as they were slowly making good work of the marines there. The battling was tough as the trio knew, that they were not the strongest of members when it came to the crew, but even they felt the ease.</p><p>Whitebeard Pirates were helping them as they began to push the marines back away from the ocean’s shoreline.</p><p>“Let’s go baby”, chuckled Brook as he pushed them backwards.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“Nami. Duck!”, Usopp screamed as he fired his slingshot towards the marine chasing her.</p><p>“Where’s Luffy?”, she asked as she ran towards Usopp and Robin.</p><p>They did not need an answer as they could hear his battle cry.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>He was running down the stairs. He could see Luffy was running at him with a force of reckoning. He was his grandson, yet he was running towards him to stop him. <em>Was that wrong? </em></p><p>“Luffy, you need to turn around now”, Garp screamed with ferocity.</p><p>“You need to get out of my way Gramps. I am not letting Ace die”, Luffy replied with vengeance.</p><p>“Then you will have to get past me Luffy”, Garp said as he brought his fist down.</p><p>It was a blur when Garp thought about it. His fist connected, but it did not connect first. He realised  Luffy’s fist fuelled by lava was going to leave a mark on his face as he fell backwards off the damning stairs.</p><p>He could have sworn that Luffy had muttered something along the lines of “Thank you”, but the truth was far worse. Garp did not let Luffy win. He tried with every might to stop Luffy from rescuing Ace. After all, he could not bear the thought of losing both his grandsons in one day. He thought his conviction fuelled his strength, but in the end, it was Luffy’s conviction that shattered him.</p><p><em>You have come a long way Luffy. A long way, </em>mused Garp.</p><p>He was falling as his grandson was rising, to be something that was utterly outside of the norms.</p><p>
  <em>Your mother would be proud of you. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>He knew what Sengoku was capable off, but the man was in utter knowing that Garp had fallen. It would not be long till he utilised his Devil-Fruit. It was not long till he grew to a halt with a huge smile grinning on his face.</p><p>“I told you. I would save you”, he said as he sauntered around him to look at his cuffs.</p><p>Thick gooey lava dropped onto the shackling chains. With a tug and pull they broke apart, but the sea prism stones stayed in place.</p><p>“Luffy”, Ace said with a tear in his eyes.</p><p>Luffy just smiled. They had had their differences in their past, but they were brothers end of the day.</p><p>“I won’t stand for this”, Sengoku said as he began to glow yellow.</p><p>“Time to run”, Luffy said as he threw Ace over his shoulder and began the descent as he jumped off the execution board, but Sengoku was already ready.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“He did it”, chorused the Whitebeard Pirates.</p><p>Knowing ace was alive and safe motivated the pirates to go push even further.</p><p>Even Whitebeard was impressed. <em>Is this your true power Brat? </em>Whitebeard wondered.</p><p>But that thought was put to rest as Akainu struck him again. Whitebeard just about managed to defend once again with Murakumogiri.</p><p>As he was about to begin his offence, Zoro stepped forward and parried towards Akainu’s leg while Sanji went for the height.</p><p><em>The brats, </em>chuckled whitebeard.</p><p>But then the battle shifted as Kizaru and Aokiji who had been quiet, decided it was time to interfere. Soon, Whitebeard, Zoro and Sanji were on the back foot.</p><p>Kizaru was using his light beams to take on Sanji’s speed. Aokiji was using ice powers at a distant which did not help Zoro at all as he was a close combat fighter and an enraged Akainu was now fighting Whitebeard with everything within his might.</p><p>Zoro was on the ground as he panted and gasped for air. It was not long till Sanji joined his side huffing and puffing.</p><p>“Well, at least I lasted longer than you”, smirked Sanji.</p><p><em>It was to be expected. The brats are young and still growing. Combatting warfare on this scale was never going to be an easy task for them, </em>mused Whitebeard.</p><p>Using all his might he towered over Zoro and Sanji. <em>They are children after all, </em>mused Whitebeard.</p><p>“Whitebeard”, Zoro said.</p><p>“Be quiet now”, Whitebeard said.</p><p>It was not long till Zoro and Sanji understood what was happening. Murakumogiri was spinning in his hand as it caused a twister. The storm brew tenfold as it began to dry Akainu’s magma. Then, letting his fist rip, he twisted his hand from height to low as it cracked air itself. The quake itself caused the earth to split even more, but even Whitebeard knew, fatigue was coming over fast.</p><p>“You can’t hold this forever”, Akainu said as he sauntered forward. “You will die today Whitebeard”.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>Sengoku had grabbed Ace with one hand while the other hand had punched Luffy into the ground.</p><p>As Ace struggled against Sengoku’s ever so tightening fist. All he could see was the mass destruction that laid in waste between Pirates and Marines. <em>This was all my fault, </em>he mused.</p><p>Whitebeard, even him at his age was at odds when facing three admirals on his own. His fellow division commanders, they too were straining along with Luffy’s comrades.</p><p>But his attention was drawn back to Sengoku who kept eyeing the smoke that was slowly filtering away. The spot Luffy was thrown into.</p><p>
  <em>He was alive. </em>
</p><p>“Luffy, Please. Run!”, screamed Ace.</p><p>“Losing… is not an option”, Luffy said as he let out a bellowing scream. His whole body was ablaze in lava as it began to leak in production.</p><p>“To the pirates, to my friends and allies. I do not care if you are tired, hurt or just weak. Your lives are on the stake. You will fight for your freedom”, Luffy screamed as he launched a bellowing fist of lava at Sengoku.</p><p>“Nonsense” screamed Sengoku as he too returned a fist.</p><p>Physical power and Luffy’s elemental power matched in might as a gust of wind was born a new between them. The skies and heavens opened a rift as two powers collided together.</p><p>Sengoku was shocked. Even more so to see Luffy smirking at him so boldly. Sengoku was sure, that Luffy was running on his last fumes of energy, but if that was the case, <em>why do you fight like you have an unlimited reservoir of power?</em></p><p>In a fit of rage, he let Ace go so he could use his other fist. From a height advantage, he put as much of his might as possible into taking Luffy out.</p><p>
  <em>I see you for what you are Luffy. Your power is not your lava devil fruit nor is it your Haki. It is not even your unwavering spirit to push against what you believe in. it is your unconscious ability at making people work together. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“Keh, he’s right”, Zoro said as he stood up. Blood ever so slowly dripping down.</p><p>“You can stand?”, Whitebeard asked.</p><p>“It is not a question of whether I can stand or not, but rather I must. I have my own dreams to fulfil, I can’t be the greatest swords master if I die now”, Zoro said as he towards Akainu with his swords in hand.</p><p>“Exactly”, Sanji said as he lit his cigarette up. “Besides, I can’t let that idiot showing me up”.</p><p>Whitebeard watched the pair rush towards Akainu with no care in the world.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“You heard our Captain”, Nami said as she propelled her Clima-Tact into action.</p><p>“Ho ho, you have some fight left in you”, said Vista as he parried his sword into action.</p><p>“When our captain gives us a speech like that. You know everything will be all right”, Nami said as she ran towards the nearest oncoming marines.</p><p><em>Just thinking about what Ace’s brother said rejuvenates me to fight, </em>thought Vista.</p><p>“Come on you lazy pirates! We can’t be having the youth show us up!”, shouted Vista as he raised his sword into the sky.</p><p>A chorus of cheers rallied with him as he ventured forwards into battle.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“Luffy Sama”, Chopper said as happy tears shrivelled down his face.</p><p>“Your captain is worthy of being a captain”, Josu said.</p><p>“He is a rock…star”, Brock chorused in a melodic tune as he threw himself onto a pile of pirates.</p><p>The 3<sup>rd</sup> division commander, Josu watched in amazement as the pair tackled the marines.</p><p>“Look at them boys!”, Josu said as he threw himself into the frame against the marines. “Come on! Let us show them what Whitebeard Pirates are made off!”</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“Is this a wise course of action Luffy?”, asked Sengoku said as he brought his other hand down. “You was a prize cadet in the making for the marines. A young rising Captain”.</p><p>“You were about to execute my brother”, Luffy shouted as he was thrown back.</p><p>“You have killed countless pirates”, Sengoku roared as he threw his other fist towards Luffy. “But you threw it away for your brother. A traitor to the nation!”</p><p>Luffy just about avoided as he was thrown aside by the gust of wind-generated from Sengoku’s punch. He panted and huffed. <em>At least Ace was away from him. </em></p><p>His eyes went in and out of vision as it blurred. He slanted side to side as he struggled to breathe. When he went to breathe, he would cough blood. Thick clots at a time as he fell to his knees.</p><p>“In the end, the world has no place for piracy. I started the day with the execution of Ace, but instead. As the day grows old and darkness begins to swarm across the heavenly skies. It seems your death will suffice”, Sengoku said as he went to punch.</p><p>But the blow never came. The contact was harsh, something more solid than human skin. As the dust settled it became clear. A straw-hat, red hair and a yonkou.  </p><p>Pirates and Marines all around chorused, “Red-Haired Shanks”.</p><p>“Shanks”, muttered Sengoku.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully, you enjoyed that. Let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“It has been a while Sengoku”, he said as he drew his sword back.</p><p>In-kind, Sengoku also allowed himself to go back into his normal form. “I am surprised, that you made it out here”.</p><p>“Did you expect me to be drunk on some island?”, Shanks said with a growing smile across his face.</p><p>“Sh-anks”, Luffy muttered as he began to pass out.</p><p>The ground never came. Shanks allowed Luffy to fall against him as he turned away from Sengoku. Rule number one in piracy is to never turn your back on the enemy but in that moment. It did not matter to Shanks. Not when the Red Force docked onto MarineFord, not when his first commander, Ben Beckmann had his gun perched on his shoulder for the ready.</p><p>“I’m here Luffy”, he said ever so gently. “You done well. Now let me take care of the rest”.</p><p>By now Nami and Robin had run through the battlefield to see their captain. They ignored Sanji’s lustful look as they both pulled Luffy away from Shanks. Both sharing their gratitude as tears gushed from their eyelids.</p><p>The hurtful look in Luffy made Shanks angry. His eyes matched his hair colour as rage defined him in the moment.</p><p>“If you want a war. Fight me and my crew”, Shanks said as his crew stepped up with smiles and jeers.</p><p>Sengoku gritted teeth in annoyance. <em>The marines cannot fight two Emperors of the sea at once. Let alone their pirates as well. </em></p><p>“Oh, do not think we came alone. It seems Sengoku. You managed to piss someone else off today as well. I would have arrived sooner, had it not been for my special guest”, said Shanks with a growing smile.</p><p>Whitebeard and Sengoku knew the presence to well. The whiff of Rogers glowing on him ever so strongly. He was the first mate for a reason. The power and might embodied in one soul. He was no devil fruit user, but his Haki was more than enough to push boundaries. His grey cloak quivered as if there was a storm against him, but that widening grin that grew across his face sent shivers to the many.</p><p>“You’re meant to be retired”, Sengoku said as he stepped forward.</p><p>But Rayleigh did not care in that moment. He skirted by to where Ace was standing tall. He smiled as he touched his sea prism stone. Everyone watched as it crackled into pieces.</p><p>“So, you are Roger’s offspring”, he said smirking.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“Marco, what’s happening?”, asked Izo as he stepped forward to his comrade.</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine yoi”, Marco replied.</p><p>“Ace’s brother. You think he will be all right?”, asked Izo as he watched Zoro take Luffy off Nami and Robin.</p><p>Zoro had put Luffy on his shoulders and began carrying him across the battlegrounds towards the shoreline. Pirates at random would shout at each other as they made a path for Luffy to go through. </p><p>“He was something yoi”, Marco said as he walked in the direction of Luffy.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Izo asked he quickened his pace to catch Marco up. “Whitebeard and Ace are in the other direction.</p><p>“Pops and Ace are well and standing. Ace’s brother, well. I am the healer. The least I can do is help, yoi”, Marco replied.</p><p>-</p><p>[MarineFord]</p><p>“So, you use a slingshot?”, said the voice.</p><p>Usopp turned to face the stranger’s voice in the midst of the chaos and turmoil.</p><p>“You’re…”, Usopp said as his voice broke.</p><p>“We have lots to talk about”, Yassop said as he shook his head to the side.</p><p>He expected a response, but instead, he felt a searing hot pain on the side of his face. He realised, he should have expected it. <em>What father is not there for his Son? What Father willingly lets his Son go? </em>mused Yassop.</p><p>Usopp went to strike Yassop once more, only to be held back Yassop himself as he grabbed his striking hand.</p><p>“Enough”, Yassop said. “We will settle our differences later”.</p><p>His attention was solely on his Captain as he stood his ground against Sengoku.</p><p>-</p><p>{MarineFord]</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it”, said Ace.</p><p>His family, his background was a touchy subject. He refused to acknowledge such deciding features. “Pops is my father”.</p><p>Even Whitebeard himself smirked a little at the resounding declaration.</p><p>“Enough”, Sengoku said. “The marines have no intention of fighting two emperors as well as the dark king today. I suggest you round the injured and the dead and begone with them.”</p><p>Shanks could see the magma pouring from Akainu’s fist as a sign of annoyance. He half-heartedly expected a retaliation, but nothing came. He let a smile gleam across the battlefield.</p><p>“Good”, said Shanks as he turned away.</p><p>“I have to ask though. You are an emperor. You could have not joined. Whitebeard would have died, and you could claim his territory. So, tell me, why?”, asked Sengoku.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you the story of my arm? How I lost it? I gave it up for the younger generation. I one came across this boy from the East Blue. With such conviction and determination, he told me that he would be the King of Pirates. When I asked him why? Do you know what he said? He told me that he wanted to have the most freedom possible in the world. That same boy swayed and became a marine through hardship and concern. Do you understand, Sengoku?”</p><p>“You intend to make Luffy the next King of Pirates”, said Sengoku as he seethed. “A Marine gone Pirate. The tragic story in the making”.</p><p>Shanks laughed, “No. He was always a pirate. He just took the long way around finding himself”.</p><p>“You haven’t answered my question Shanks”, Sengoku said in an irritable voice.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? Like whitebeard. I am of the older generation. I have everything I could ever want. I’ll watch the younger generation as they dictate the future”, said Shanks as he turned and continued walking back to his ship.</p><p>“He was always like that. Even back in the day under Rogers”, said Rayleigh.</p><p>“And you. Why are you here?”, Sengoku asked.</p><p>Rayleigh smiled as he sauntered off behind Shanks. “Whitebeard, it’s time to leave”.</p><p>“Sengoku. When you see Blackbeard. Tell him, he will pay for harming my children”, Whitebeard uttered with a newfound rage building within him as he looked at Ace at his side.</p><p>-</p><p>[Aboard the Red Force]</p><p>“How is he doing?” asked Robin.</p><p>“He’s exhausted, bruised and in a lot of pain”, Nami said. “It will be best if he sleeps”.</p><p>In that moment, the cabin doors opened. At the door, first division commander Marco was standing.</p><p>“I never thought, I would be standing aboard the Red Force, let alone, have a debt to a former marine”, Marco said.</p><p>“What do you want?”, asked Nami as she stood between Luffy and him.</p><p>“I have properties of a Phoenix. I can heal, yoi”, he said as he pointed to Luffy.</p><p>Nami moved to the side ever so hesitantly as she watched in awe as Marco allowed his hands to flare white and blue, resembling his phoenix wings. She watched as Marco allowed himself to hover over Luffy as he guided his flaring hands across Luffy from head to foot.</p><p>“Some of these injuries are old”, Marco commented.</p><p>Nami let a loose chuckle escape her mouth, “Well, Luffy thought Ace was being kept at Impel Down. The marines there were not too friendly”.</p><p>He stared at the boy in front of him. <em>You went down into Impel? And came out unscathed with your friends? </em></p><p>“I can see what you’re thinking”, said Zoro as he sauntered in with his bottle of Sake. “The Captain wouldn’t allow us to take the fall. He went in on his own. By the time we realised what was happening… well, we thought ourselves to be stupid”.</p><p>“We should have seen it”, Robin said. “That Luffy was a brother first and a marine second”.</p><p>“He is an idiot”, Sanji said as he followed Zoro into the room with his cigarette.</p><p>Marco could not help the shock and surprise that came across his face. <em>So, he went to Impel on his own. In an attempt to try and save Ace and having found out he was not there. Made his way all the way here so he could save his brother. </em></p><p>“He was always like that. Even growing up. Persistent and annoying to the fullest”, Ace said as he entered the room. “No, don’t wake him up”.</p><p>Ace walked in and sat on Luffy’s bedside. “You have gotten so much stronger, brother. I should thank you all, for being there for him. I doubt he is the easiest person to get along with”.</p><p>“You can say that again”, Zoro said, “Eats all the food”.</p><p>“And you drink our sake, what is your point?”, Sanji howled as he got into Zoro’s face.</p><p>“And you have a nosebleed whenever we come across a girl”, Zoro retorted.</p><p>In that moment, before matters could get any further. Two hands appeared on either side of Zoro and Sanji. They felt the searing hot pain as both heads crashed against each other.</p><p>“Will you both shut up”, shouted Nami. “As you can see… we clearly need each other”.</p><p>Robin behind Nami let a loose smirk. Even Ace replied in kind by smirking, before letting a heavily chuckle loose.</p><p>“I will have to leave soon”, Ace said after a short period of time, but he lingered on as he sat beside Luffy.</p><p>“Did you know? We have another brother?”, Ace asked.</p><p>Nami, Robin, Zoro and Sanji shook their heads.</p><p>Marco was sure, that Ace was grateful that they did not know. <em>You do what’s right by you, yoi. Take all the time you need. </em>As the story had churned into laughter and chuckle of fits. Marco took a step back and left them to reminisce the past.</p><p>He slowly moved across the deck till he came across Shanks.</p><p>“Shanks”, Marco started.</p><p>“Do not worry”, he said smiling.</p><p>It was unspoken words of apologies and forgiveness. <em>It was better this way, </em>mused Marco as he gratefully nodded his head. As he looked out to MarineFord. He could see his fellow pirates being carried across back to the Moby dick where Whitebeard stood tall. Age was becoming a factor. Marco would never say it out loud, but he was sure that Whitebeard had no intention of surviving. If it were not for Luffy, he was not sure what would have happened.</p><p>But now, as he stared at his captain, he could feel Whitebeard was rejuvenated. But, in the back of his mind, a dark thought was lurking. <em>Pops, are you getting old? </em></p><p>-</p><p>[Aboard the Red Force]</p><p>Every so often, Shanks would look over his shoulder into the cabin Luffy was in. The boy was a miracle in the making and Shanks never stopped believing in him. Even when Luffy was a marine, Shanks would listen to his tales and his story of success and failures. Always rising above to do what he wanted, rather than what he was told to do.</p><p>The fact he handpicked his own team without any marine training needed, showed a diverse character that Shanks admired.</p><p>“It’s time”, Rayleigh said as he brought Shanks out of his thoughts.</p><p>“So soon?”, Shanks wondered.</p><p>“He will become one of the most wanted after today. Whether he likes it or not, he needs training”, Rayleigh surmised. “Especially, if the rumours are true. That he used Haki without knowing it. We both know how dangerous that can be”.</p><p>Shanks nodded. He was not pleased, <em>but there will be other times when we will meet again</em>.</p><p>“Give them tonight. When everyone is asleep. Take Luffy”, said Shanks. “I’ll deal with the others in the morning”.</p><p>“Agreed”, Rayleigh said as he stared out to the sea as nightfall began to slumber over the night sky.</p><p>“Do you know where you’ll be heading?”, Shanks asked.</p><p>Rayleigh let a chuckle loose. “If I tell you, I know you will just turn up, but yes I have a place in mind”.</p><p>Even shanks smirked to Rayleigh’s response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Everyone. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your thoughts in the comments section.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. Next chapter is up, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave your reviews in the comments. Would love to have some feedback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Aboard the Red Force]</p><p>“What do you mean, Luffy is gone?”, shouted Ace as he stepped forward with his fist ablaze.</p><p>In that moment, Whitebeard stepped forwards, with his back towards Ace as he faced Shanks.</p><p>“Where is your straw-hat?”, asked Whitebeard.</p><p>Shanks smiled, “For the younger generation”.</p><p>“Pops?”, questioned Ace.</p><p>“There is a story. Rich with history that has slowly but steadily started coming into play. Something Rogers and I both believe in. That a day will come, that someone will rise to the top to challenge the authorities in a war like none other, to uncover the truth of the void century. The void century that the marines are trying to protect. Fire, water, earth and air will clash as one as it goes to begin a new age”, Whitebeard said as he stared at Shanks. “You believe this to be Luffy”.</p><p>Shanks let another smirk grow across his face as he stared right back at Whitebeard, “I don’t believe, I know. Me and you, are living proofs after all. We are both considered as Emperors of the seas, yet neither are interested in Pirate King, but that boy? Well, you tell me Whitebeard. What do you think?”</p><p>Whitebeard gritted his teeth as he thought about it. He had known the boy for a short period of time and even then, it was under a gruesome war. He had failed to use Haki, but Luffy had. Instinctively, while the action itself was unconscious. He knew how dangerous such actions would be, yet he admired the tenacity. <em>The energy and power behind it was pure. </em></p><p>“The brat is… something”, Whitebeard surmised. Clearly hesitant of the parties around.</p><p>Shanks and Whitebeard had been around for a while, the pair had crossed paths on more than one occasion, even though the Marines had tried their best to prevent such scenario, it was never that plain and simple. And so, the pair knew each other well. An unspoken language of understanding was evidently clear.</p><p>Stepping forward with a rolled parchment in hand as Whitebeard took a step to the side, Shanks said, “Your brother left this note for you all”.</p><p>Having received the note in hand, Ace opened the letter.</p><p>“Hiya Ace! It was dark and Rayleigh said it was best if I did not wake up. Then Hancock said I should write a letter for you all, but writing is not my strong point. So, I had Rayleigh write the letter”, started Ace.</p><p>Sanji and Zoro snorted as a cackle of laughter began to fill the air.</p><p>“Guys”, Nami said as she brought their heads together.</p><p>Suppressing a grin, Ace nodded and carried on, “We’ll meet soon Ace. To my crew, you stood by me. I cannot ask you to wait for me. Just know, you mean the world to me. I’m sorry, that I swayed you away from being a marine.”</p><p>Silence was bestowed upon them. Even Shanks and Whitebeard took a step back as they had no words to fill the mellow mood, but the change was evident.</p><p>“Idiot”, Nami screamed. “He is an idiot!”</p><p>“Nami”, Sanji said.</p><p>“Do our travels mean nothing to him? That he thinks of himself so lowly?”, she screamed. “I remember, I remember the first time we met. I thought of him as nothing more than a selfish bastard, but then… what he did for my village. He put his life on the line for me. He said that this is what friends are.”</p><p>“I’ve heard about that. Arlong, Captain of Arlong Pirates”, said Whitebeard. “He held the highest bounty in East Blue till Luffy defeated him”.</p><p>“You kept an eye on my prodigy?”, Shanks asked as he raised an eyebrow towards Whitebeard.</p><p>Whitebeard let a chuckle escape his mouth.</p><p>“When you have a Son like him”, he said pointing to ace, “You realise you can never forget his brother”.</p><p>Ace allowed his hand to rub the back of his head. “Well, he is my brother”, chuckled Ace.</p><p>“Hmmm”, mused Whitebeard. “Now that I think about it. I am curious, how did you all come to be part of the brat’s crew?”</p><p>“You ask us why we’re with him? Well, honestly. We each have our own goals, our own aims and know that we have different personalities. You would look at us and think, that we are a strange group… but having been together for a long time. A new purpose has fulfilled our desires. Even when he was a marine, we saw it. the qualities of being Fleet Admiral. The power to lead, to stand above everything and everyone”, said Zoro as he stepped forward.</p><p>“Yes, he’s an idiot. Yes, he causes us trouble. He is always making reckless choices and decisions. He makes us angry, there are days when he even burns through our savings, eats our food and makes decisions without consulting us… but he’s pure”, Zoro said.</p><p>“Pure?”, asked Whitebeard.</p><p>“The blend of coffee, but dark and magnificent. He does not change, he does not waiver. He does not give up and he refuses to take no for an example. Just look at Ace. You know it, I know it. Without Luffy there Ace was good as gone. Even Shanks, would have arrived late”, said Robin.</p><p>“You speak with such sincerity, but with a hint of deadly ice etched in your voice”, mused Whitebeard.</p><p>Robin smiled, “I was ready to die. The marines had caught me and were getting ready to take me in, for execution. Luffy… he was a marine. Do you know what he said? He told me to tell him, that I wanted to live. In that moment when I whispered that I wanted to live. In that darkness, Lava grew tenfold like a blazing sun lifted the frowns and dried the tears”.</p><p>After a pause, “He saved me. Telling me, to never forget. So, when matters concern my Captain, I always take it seriously”.</p><p>The sound of whistling winds took precedence as no words were muttered.</p><p>“If it’s okay with everyone. I am not one for emotions. I’ll be taking a rowing boat if that’s okay”, Zoro said as he started walking away.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”, asked Sanji as he held onto Zoro’s shoulder.</p><p>“Our captain is away to train. It would make sense that we train as well, no?”, asked Zoro.</p><p>In the back, Shanks and Whitebeard both sneered in delight at the conversation transpiring between the pair. The pair moved across the deck as they watched the sun beginning to rise to leave the children, to talk amongst themselves.</p><p>“Blackbeard is making his move, Whitebeard”, Shanks said carefully.</p><p> “Yes”, Whitebeard answered.</p><p>“You didn’t head my words back then. You know he’s making his way to the New World to conquer your territories?”, asked Shanks.</p><p>“Yes”, Whitebeard replied as he stared out to the ocean.</p><p>“You’ve become an old softy”, smirked Shanks as he pulled a bottle of sake from within his cloak.</p><p>“Like you said. We both had different reasons for becoming pirates. For me, it was a family”, Whitebeard said as he took the sake from Shanks.</p><p>“We are off the older generation, while I am younger, we have both sailed the seas for a long time in the making. There comes a time when accepting a family is a lost cause… is the case. You almost lost Ace, almost Marco and the rest. All because Blackbeard chose to hide his own personal agendas in the darkness”, said Shanks.</p><p>He began to move away as he sauntered back to the crew, “You are Whitebeard. Do not shame your last memories with weakness, but with a sense of pride. We are both children of the seas… there is no more of a fitting death than to die old at the seas we call home”.</p><p>“And you, Shanks. You think Luffy is the one to turn the tide?”, Whitebeard asked.</p><p>Shanks laughed, “You tell me. You were there at the battle of MarineFord.”</p><p>Whitebeard closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them, “we were in darkness, but then the war’s pace changed. The tempo was faster, and the direction was within our might. You know his true power as well. Don’t you?”.</p><p>“You heard it in their crew”, said Shanks.</p><p>-</p><p>“I will become the best doctor ever for Luffy Sama”, screamed Chopper as tears trickled down his face.</p><p>“I will build Luffy a ship”, said Franky. “yes, he will need a ship to sail the seas. No more navy boats. Come Chopper, we can go train together”.</p><p>Robin shook her head with a growing smile. “What about you Usopp?”</p><p>“He can stay here. I can teach him to be a better sniper”, said Yassop. “Besides, the Captain needs a reason to visit Luffy before he starts his journey across the seas. What say you Usopp?”</p><p>
  <em>What do I say? I… Luffy, you forgave me when I messed up before. Of course, I will train to get stronger for you. Would that be enough though? A sniper’s job is to assist their Captain. </em>
</p><p>“Yes”, Usopp said with conviction as he stepped forward to face Yassop. “But this isn’t to bond or anything. A sniper’s job is to assist their Captain”, he said as he walked past leaving a shocked Yassop speechless.</p><p>“Hang on”, Sanji echoed from the back. “Who the hell is Hancock?”</p><p>*</p><p>[Aboard the Momonga Ship]</p><p>“Oi, Hancock get off”, Luffy said as he was trying to fill his plate up with food. <em>So much food, so so much food, </em>mused Luffy.</p><p>Boa Hancock, Pirate Captain shook her head in distaste as she fell to the floor ever so dramatically. “He said my name. is this marriage?”, she asked as she blushed and shrouded herself in her cloak as Salome came around and wrapped herself around her Captain.</p><p>“It is not love”, Boa Sanersonia said.</p><p>“Shush you. He is young. He’ll know soon”, Boa Hancock said as she was steadily daydreaming away.</p><p>Rayleigh smirked from the background. Times were changing fast. <em>Luffy is going into the pirate’s life late. As a marine, ex or not. He has many enemies. He will have more when people realise he is a pirate now. </em></p><p>As a bird swooped down with what was a news article with Luffy’s picture. Rayleigh had assumed that it was putting a bounty on Luffy. <em>Bastards, </em>he mused at how wrong he was.</p><p>“Rayleigh”, said Luffy from his seat.</p><p>“Monkey D. Luffy, son of Monkey D. Dragon, grandson of Monkey D. Garp… Capture or death by anyone will warrant removal of their own bounties”, Rayleigh said.</p><p>“Oh”, Luffy said.</p><p>He was a little hurt, but he was over it. looking back, he would not have changed his action when it came to his brother.</p><p>“Rayleigh”, Luffy said as looked at him with darkening eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Luffy?”, Rayleigh said.</p><p>“You told me on the boat. That I needed a reason to be Pirate King. A reason with strong conviction”, Luffy said.</p><p>Rayleigh nodded.</p><p>“I have an answer. I do not want to conquer. I do not want to rule, but I want the freedom”, Luffy said.</p><p>In that moment, a silhouette grew in the background of Luffy’s shadows. Everyone but Luffy could see it. The darkening silhouette grew in colour. Vibrant red for a cloak. The distinctive growing moustache. The distinctive straw hat he use to follow, but most importantly. The smile that stole the world.</p><p>Silence, fear and shock bestowed the parties on the Momonga ship.</p><p>“What?”, asked Luffy as he began to chew into the bone he was verily grinding between his teeth.</p><p>Rayleigh realised, that everyone’s expression was vividly apparent as everyone stared at Luffy. But he found himself slowly smiling before a fully-fledged grin took place.</p><p>“Eat up. Training starts tomorrow”, shouted Rayleigh as he began to laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone, next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Aboard the Red Force]</p><p>Blood trickled down his throat as he looked at the victor in despair. Anger and rage turmoiled as the two emotions battled for supremacy.</p><p><em>This was not, how my story was meant to end, </em>he mused as he thought of his pirate king dream. As he stared around aboard the hell broken ship that he called home, his crew were scarred with fear. That feeling, that turmoiled within him, grew tenfold. <em>We were meant to be winners, not captors. </em></p><p>He could not help, but anguish in pain as he was forced to cough. His throat gargled as the tension grappled his breathing. Thick clots of blood gurgled in bulks of spits.</p><p>Clutching on to what remained of his arm, he seethed in rage as he stared down at the pirate in front of him.</p><p>“Am I to die?”, he croaked as he looked at the victor in front of him.</p><p>“No”, he said as he smiled. His sword parried down to his arm. He watched in anticipation as blood trickled from the sharpened blade ever so slowly. “Tell me. Did you honestly think you would win this fight?”</p><p><em>Yes. I did. But looking around and seeing this… how wrong I was, </em>he thought.</p><p>“You brought your men to die today. Do you understand that boy?”, the red-haired man asked.</p><p>
  <em>Boy, How uncanny. </em>
</p><p>It was a blur as he watched Shanks, the notorious pirate known as the emperor of the sea. But in the midst of it all, he could see someone out of place.<em> Usopp.</em></p><p>“You know him?”, asked Shanks noticing the strange quizzical look featuring across his features.</p><p>A loose growl followed through his clenching teeth.</p><p>“Oh… Now you will not talk?”, Shanks said with a smile. “Usopp. Who is this?”</p><p>As Kid allowed his eyes to zoom onto the sunken Yassop, he heard him mutter, “Eustass Kid.”</p><p>Shanks mulled his head side to side as if he were in deep thought. “Nope, never heard of them”, he said as he allowed a small chuckle loose. “You must be new pirates on the seas with no experience”, commented Shanks as he let a jeering look flourish across his face as he looked down on Kid.</p><p>“And to you. His fellow crew. Do you want to be discarded like your fellow Captain here or do you want to join us?”, asked Shanks.</p><p>Usopp, who was watching the commotion gritted his mouth shut as he watched his father, Yasopp giving him an eye. Almost indicating, that he should do nothing. <em>Was this the meaning of a pirate? Was this Shanks true self? The feared Emperor of the seas? </em></p><p>As he looked around at the number of hands reaching to the sky, in the back of Yassop’s mind he could not help but feel the guilt that Eustace Kid must have been going through. The more he pondered, the more he could see. Eustace Kid’s face shadowed in darkness as he clustered his emotions into a tightening fast. His facial expressions became dark and unreadable.</p><p>His thoughts and mind were distracted as Shanks let a burst of bellowing laughter fill the air. “Look at this! Nearly everyone, wants to join”, said Shanks. With his sword under Eustace Kid’s chin, he raised Kid’s head high. “You should look as well. Look at them, these are the people you called crew.”</p><p>Silence. Eustass Kid had no response and even if he did, Shanks had the slightest feeling he would give none.</p><p>“Will you join my crew?”, Shanks asked as he stepped forward.</p><p>He expected silence. A resounding death toll of nothingness. Instead, he was awarded a coarse croaking voice.</p><p>“No”, said Kid as he lowered his head once more. He expected death, he respected death. He was a pirate, willingly. He had no regrets. He expected the blow to come, but it never did. “What are you waiting for?”, he asked.</p><p>“I met this boy once”, Shanks said as he drifted his eye view to the seas. “He told me this grand tale of how he would become the next Pirate King. When I asked why? He said he wanted freedom. It reminded me of my old Captain. When I told him, that he would face many enemies, other pirates. He said he would forgive. Am I right Usopp?”</p><p>Tears flourished tenfold as Yassop nodded his head vigorously.</p><p>“I am offering the same courtesy to you. Take the small rowboat and leave”, said Shanks as he turned.</p><p>“I will come back”, Eustass Kid said as he stood up.</p><p>Shanks laughed, “I would expect nothing less.”</p><p>Shanks did not look back as he could hear the disembarking steps of Eustass Kid. He did not look back at the pain the boy faced as he attempted to row with one hand. No, his attention was on those that remained of his crew.</p><p>“Orders?”, Yasopp asked.</p><p>The dark glint in his eyes said it all. He continued walking back to his cabinet as Yasopp ’s gun fired.</p><p>“Come on Son, you wanted to be a sniper. Now is your chance to show me your skills”, Ussop said.</p><p>A pirate, from Eustace’s crew shouted, “Wait. What’s happening?”</p><p>“Your death sentence”, Jeered Benn Beckman as pulled the trigger on his flintlock rifle. “Did they really think we will conscript weak traitors into our cause?”</p><p>“They’ve all forgotten the meaning of a pirate”, said Roux as he too joined the frame with a large rack of meat.</p><p>“Is this the time to be eating?”, Beckman asked even though he knew there would be no reply.</p><p>“Give us a second chance”, squirmed another pirate. “You gave it to Eustass Kid.”</p><p>The bellowing voice of the emperor of the seas taunted the gust of winds as his Haki sent the estranged pirates to their knees.</p><p>“Second chances are for those with unwavering spirits.”</p><p><em>Second chances are for those with unwavering spirits, </em>mused Usopp as he pondered over Shank’s words.</p><p>“Do not think too much”, said Shanks as he stepped up to Usopp. “Being able to shoot a target is one thing, being able to protect your keep. To protect those, you call family. That is the meaning of being a pirate. Being right and wrong no longer matters. All that matters is survival.”</p><p><em>But all those deaths, </em>mused Usopp as he watched his father and other crew members dumping the dead bodies overboard.</p><p>“it isn’t right”, said Usopp.</p><p>“Oh?”, asked Shanks as he stared down at Usopp. “So, let them kill you? Is that what I am hearing? That you would bend over and let someone walk over you?”</p><p>“No-”, started Usopp.</p><p>“Make your mind up boy. It was you or them. You either fight or run”, said Shanks. He waited for a response and noted Usopp fidget. <em>He has no response. </em>“Tell me if you cannot fight to death. How do you plan on saving Luffy… or better yet? Why do you stand here on this ship, trying to be the greatest sniper if you can not go for the kill?”</p><p><em>To be the best sniper, I must kill, </em>mused Usopp as he stared at the deck floor he stood on.</p><p>“Think upon it. Your father is no saint, but neither are we all”, Shanks said as he pointed to his crew. “But we all know that end of the day we need to protect our keep. Our freedom, our code… our way of life. You need to find yours.”</p><p>He watched the infamous captain begin his walk back into his cabin. As he looked around to see his father and the remaining crew. They were quick to look away.</p><p>
  <em>Is this what I want? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Flashback Begins] </strong>
</p><p>“So, you plan on being the best sniper?”, Luffy had asked him.</p><p>“Is this the part where you laugh at me?”, asked Usopp.</p><p>Luffy allowed his fist to hit Usopp in the shoulder. A thumping sound followed by Usopp rubbing his shoulders was perceived.</p><p>“Oi”, started Usopp.</p><p>“Why would I laugh?”, asked Luffy.</p><p>“Why did you ask?”, retorted Usopp.</p><p>“Because I want the best sniper on my ship”, Luffy said as he stared at the ocean. “Marine or not, I love being out on the ocean.”</p><p>
  <strong>[Flashback Ends]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I said I wanted to be the best, as long as I can remember, I always wanted to be the best sniper. Luffy relies on me to the best. I must be stronger. </em>
</p><p>“I will become the best sniper there is”, Usopp screamed as he stared at the sky above with tears trickling down his eyelids.</p><p>The red-haired pirates all smirked and smiled. Even Yasopp could not stop the bellowing laughter that crept up out of his belly. He eyed his captain and nodded his gratitude.</p><p>*</p><p>[Aboard the Moby Dick]</p><p>The rain continued to downpour at torrential speed as the pirates were running in all directions in a frantic movement to secure their sails and mast. Whitebeard stood at the helm as he stared across his deck.</p><p>Age was a weakening factor that threatened every life in existence. As Whitebeard clenched his fists. He could not help but reminisce the battle of MarineFord. He never intended to survive. Being so close to death through his illness and age, he expected it to be a grand tribute for those he called family. Fame, fortune and conquering meant nothing to him. All he ever wanted was family and he had them.</p><p>But within a part of his heart, there was nothing but the empty abyss of nothingness. <em>How far you have fallen Blackbeard, </em>he mused.</p><p>“Captain”, Marco said as he walked up to Whitebeard ever so calmly.</p><p>“Marco”, Whitebeard said as he smiled at his first commander. “The sea is angry today.”</p><p>“Are we going after Blackbeard?”, Marco asked as he cut through to the dire topic of his conversation.</p><p>Whitebeard smirked, “Yes. If it is true, that he is going after our territories. We must respond in kind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Everyone. Please drop your thoughts below. Would love to know your thoughts on the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thoughts. if it's interesting, I'll continue to update. Would love some feedback on your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>